Rememberance and Seduction
by MirrorOfMe
Summary: Justin Russo is returning from University, and Blair can barely stand it. Since he left, all she can think of is the kiss they shared. She is yearning for it to happen again. Will Justin welcome her into his arms, or will secrets keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1 Home Coming

_Here's a random story I dreamed up. Justin Russo is a hottie in my opinion. :P But, just a warning, I might switch this story to my new account in a few days. Im only posting it here because I cant post on my other one for two days, or something stupid. But yeah, soo The Russo's are © to Family. Blair is © to me. The pairing is JustinXOC._

_3 Liss_

Anticipation fuelled my heart rate to a ridiculous beating pattern. I could barely contain it within my chest. But, as excited as I was, I could not show it. I sat with Alex Russo on the worn in, bright orange couch in her living room. The rest of her family was busying themselves in the kitchen. They, also, are awaiting the arrival of their son, Justin Russo.

Justin went to university a year ago. The night he left is filled with images of moving lips and tender hands moving across my shoulders and arms. I have not seen him since that night. Its stupid of me to think that he would wait for me, I know. But, I can't help but hope that he did. That he thought of me every night. That he might have pleasured himself to the memory of my kiss.

To this day, I still am not sure what drove us to kiss that night. I had always felt a distinct attraction to him, since the day Alex brought me home with her one day from school. Maybe it was the fear of his departure that brought us together.

I remember the kiss like it had just happened, like I can still fell his lips moving on mine. The terror that his parents or, god forbid, Alex would descend the stairs into the darkness of the living room and catch us in our bliss. We both knew that Alex should never know that that night ever happened. We knew she would not understand. Alex and Justin always kept their lives as separate as they could manage, living under the same roof, and going to the same school.

Now, Alex and I have just finished the eleventh grade, we are 17. Justin is coming back today from university for the summer, he is 20. When he left a year ago, he wore his raven hair lose, his bangs in front of his eyes. I had always liked when he wore it that way. The last time he saw me, my dark locks were long and curly, similar to Alex's. Now, I wear my hair cropped to the nape of my neck because it is simply too hot to wear it long. I hope he still recognizes me.

"Why are we making a fancy dinner, Mom? It's only Justin." Alex said cynically, glancing at me with humour in her eyes.

"Because, sweetie, Justin probably hasn't eaten a decent meal since he left." Mrs. Russo replied, her slight Latino accent covering her words. Alex snorted, and turned to me, rolling her eyes. "Wanna go upstairs, Blair?" I nodded and followed her up the stairs, sadness washing over me.

I wouldn't be able to see him the moment he walked through the door. I had to remain nonchalant in Alex's eyes. I laid on Alex's bed while she sat down on her computer chair. I was only half-listening to Alex ranting about Justin's nerdiness, more focused on the sound the door would make when Justin's strong, calloused hands would turn the knob.

"…I mean, Captain Jim whatever is a stupid comic," Alex continued.

"Yeah, I know," I replied distractedly.

"Something wrong, Blair?" She eyed me suspiciously. I sat up straight, "No, no, of course not." I said quickly. "I'm just…. hungry."

Alex laughed, and told me that dinner would be ready soon. Truth was, I was almost too nervous to eat. My stomach was knotted so much that I was sure I wouldn't even be able to digest.

All of the knots suddenly tightened when the familiar sound intruded my ears. The front door opened, and I heard his voice call out a hello to his parents and younger brother. Mrs. Russo let out a shrill cry, and I envisioned her practically running to Justin and enveloping him in a hug. His honey voice wrapped around my brain and suddenly I couldn't think straight.

"Justin's home," Alex announced, accompanied with a dutiful eye roll. I nodded, unable to speak.

"Alex! Come down here! Justin's home!" Mrs. Russo called, squealing again. Alex stood, slumped in defiance.

"C'mon," Alex sighed, and I was instantly by her side, ready to have that velvet voice address me. I followed Alex down the hall, taking a deep breath to prepare myself. "Why do you seem nervous?" Alex stopped dead in her tracks at the top of the stairs. Her foot was poised above the step, and as she wheeled around to face me, she placed that foot beside mine. Her eyes pierced me in place; all of my limbs frozen.

"O-of c-course not, Alex. I-its just Justin," I attempted to sound indifferent, I even added in Alex's signature snort, but it sounded fake with the stutters. With a final dubious glare, she continued on down the stairs. I exhaled, and trailed on behind her. I adjusted my t-shirt against my damp skin. Was I really sweating? Was I really that nervous?

Alex and I emerged into the kitchen, and I saw him. My heart leapt into overdrive. He still wore his hair over his eyes, even though it was a bit longer. He looked like the same Justin, simply a bit older and more mature. A smile bloomed across my lips. I waited, thinking, _Look at me, Look at me_, as he said a greeting to Alex and she retorted in her usual sarcastic way.

Finally, his gaze fell upon me, and what fell across his face surprised me.


	2. Chapter 2 Plotting

_aaaaaand chapter twoo. im kindof on a roll at the moment. who knows, maybe ill update ANOTHER chapter today : 0 :P _

Justin's eyes raked over me, recognition blooming in his chocolate eyes. I saw the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth, but he tugged it back down, and slathered on indifference.

"Hey, Blair." he said, his voice sounding like honey that's been in the freezer. The warmth I expected was non existent, in fact, it was cold. "Hi, Justin. Good to see you," I said quietly.

He moved past me, towards the kitchen table. "Man, I'm starved," Justin sighed, placing a hand on his stomach. I watched his movements, as he sat and ate. I sat between Alex and Max, Justin between his mother and father across from me. He really didn't care. He really had moved on. There was nothing in his motions to betray him. Sure, I had half-expected him to get some action, and maybe a new girlfriend while he was away (he was a regulation hottie), but the pain in my heart still stung. I could barely eat the meal that the Russo's offered me.

Alex and I migrated to the couch after everyone had consumed the food. I pulled my knees to my chest as Justin told us the stories of his year at university. Leaning my chin against my knee, I watched him. Upon closer inspection, his shoulders were more broad, and grace had found its way around his clumsy actions. The childish chubbiness had dissipated from his face, and the sharpness of his cheekbones was more pronounced. He still had the perfect curve to his lips, and I wondered how many other girls had kissed them like I had. My eyes trailed down his body, remembering the hard planes of his chest and stomach against my hands. Had someone seen him naked? I wished to feel his bare skin on mine, not just through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

I sighed quietly as Alex barked at Justin, "What was your major? Alien Language?" Alex laughed mockingly. Justin rolled his eyes at her, and continued on. Unexpectedly, his eyes fell upon my face. I watched curiously as he continued speaking, stare locked on me. I looked at Alex, who was picking at her nails, completely ignoring Justin. Glancing back, I saw his eyes still searching my face.

Gradually, a certain need flitted across his face. He shook his head quickly, and he moved his glance elsewhere. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. What was his problem? Then, I decided I needed to get him alone. Even if just to talk to him.

"Alex, I'm gonna sleep over tonight, okay?" I asked quietly, Justin's voice humming on above mine.

"Yeah, sure." Alex nodded and smiled. "We should pull a prank on Justin," her smile turned mischievous. I laughed quietly. Alex always wanted to pull a prank on Justin, every chance she got she came up with some elaborate scheme just to piss him off.

Alex and I were sprawled on her bedroom floor later that night. The sun was setting outside her window, streaking pink and orange across the skyline of Waverly Street. The house was silent, and in the stillness I decided Alex could help me. Alex had been the boy master. She had the strange ability to manipulate everyone, and if I could conquer her skill, even just a little, I could probably get what I wanted.

"Alex?" I questioned softly, hoping she was still awake.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering," I rolled onto my stomach, "If you could help me."

Alex mimicked me, rolling over to face me, "With what?" I grinned at her, "Nothing evil," I said.

"Then what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well… there's this… _boy_," I decided to continue on the trail of mystery. It would be better if she didn't know she was helping me seduce her brother. Alex perked up, a grin spreading across her face. "And I like him, but I'm not sure if he likes me.."

"Is there any history between you two?" Alex asked, collecting facts.

"Well, there was a late night make out session," I allowed. "but he's been gone for a while, and now I'm not sure how he feels," I hoped Alex wouldn't see the connection. "I need some hints on how to get him interested again."

"I always do the hair flip," Alex demonstrated, tossing her curls over her shoulder and then smiling sexily. She paused and stared at my pixie cut, "But, I guess you can't do that," We laughed together, and she suggested I try something else. Something intriguing and sexy.

We had no luck coming up with anything serious. We laughed at the idea of sucking on popsicles to grab a boys attention. I laughed along with her, but inside I actually contemplated it, just to see Justin's reaction. As we laid on Alex's bed, and she drifted into sleep, I had visions of sucking on Justin like I would suck a popsicle. I was actually surprised by how dirty the thought was, not that I didn't like it.

Alex's breathing slowed beside me as the time ticked away. The still night air became darker, and even more quiet. As hard as I tried, I couldn't sleep, like Alex. Boredom overcoming me, I slid out of the covers silently and tip toed out the door. The brisk air outside of Alex's room blanketed my skin, bringing on goose bumps across my bare legs. My t-shirt night gown brushed the tops of my thighs as I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen.

I padded across the tile floor, freezing against the bottoms of my feet. There was a strange emptiness that dug against the pit of my stomach, so I began a search into the fridge. When nothing in the fridge seemed appetizing, I moved on to the freezer. I spotted a box of popsicles and a giggle bubbled its way up my throat. I snatched one out of the box and closed the freezer door. After unwrapping the frozen juice tube, I stared at it. Slowly, I ran my tongue across the top, and then slid it in my mouth.

Images of Justin flooded my mind as I gently sucked on the cold treat. I imagined him squirming under my touch. I imagined his eyes closing in ecstasy. I imagined his perfect lips moaning my name. "Oh, Blair…"

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps entering the kitchen. I whirled to face whomever was behind me, lowering the popsicle from my lips. I licked the sweetness from around my mouth as I saw who was watching me as I was watching him.


	3. Chapter 3 Unspoken

_heres chapter three, guys. I hope people are actually reading this, haha. uhhm, kay sooo im kinda making this up as I go, so hopefully I don't come to a dead end. If you read, please comment, love hearing from people : ) Here we go._

_PS. I just realized Justin has blue eyes, not brown. so just ignore that little tidbit in my other chapters. Remember, The Russo's are © to Family._

_Liss._

"Blair," Justin took a step towards me. The lights from outside tossed a sheen across the planes of his face. His dark hair was messy from sleep, and his pyjamas were rumpled. My heart thudded against my ribcage, and I smoothed my hair. "Justin," I replied nonchalantly, taking a lick of my popsicle. I lowered my eyes to the floor, unsure of what was to come.

"Blair…" he repeated, a calm crossing his features. "What are you doing up?" he asked, although it sounded like he wanted to say something else.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, shifting my weight from foot to foot. Justin nodded, taking a step towards me. A pained look traversed his eyes and he reached his hand out to me. His fingers found my arm, and as his skin came in contact with mine, tingles crawled up my spine. I shivered lightly and glanced up at Justin's face.

"Why are _you_ up?" I eyed him, raising an eyebrow questioningly. His lips looked warm and inviting as he smiled.

He shrugged, "I heard someone in the kitchen,"

Then, his smile faded slightly, and he leaned his body towards my own. He parted his lips as he began to say something. "Blair, there's something I-"

His voice cut off as the stairs creaked, and he swore under his breath.

We jumped apart as Jerry Russo, Justin's father, became visible at the top of the winding, metal staircase. The popsicle slipped from my fingers and plopped onto the floor.

"Shoot," I hissed, dropping to my knees to wipe up the splatter. Justin grabbed my arm, yanking me to cover in front of the couch. His lips found my ear, brushing against my skin as he whispered, "He's sleepwalking. He'll get a snack, then go back to bed." Justin's hot breath bloomed over my ear, heat flooded to my face and tingles erupted up my spine. His hand on my shoulder was burning, sending fire across my skin, it felt good, though. I brought my hand to lay on top of his without realizing it. He glanced at me, then back at his father intently, who was scrambling aimlessly in the fridge. Justin put his index of his free hand to his lips in a shushing motion. We remained silent and unmoving until we heard Jerry go up every last step.

Justin stood, dragging me up with him.

"Go to bed, Blair," he said softly, kindly. A sad smile played across his lips as he turned on his heel and returned to his bedroom. I stood in the kitchen, alone and dumbfounded. What was he going to say..? What did he want to tell me? I sighed, climbing the stairs and slipping back under the covers with Alex.

Alex handed me a bowl of cereal, and with her own bowl in hand, sat down on a barstool. While I ate the soggy flakes, I replayed the scene with Justin in my mind, attempting to analyse his every move. I didn't hear Alex ask me a question. I turned to her, and her face was expectant.

"Earth to Blair…" Alex cooed, waving a hand in front of my face.

"W-what? Sorry, what?"

"Movie? Night of the Sorority Disaster Party Four?"

"Tonight? Sure," I nodded distractedly, glancing at the stairs. Justin had still not emerged from his room. I swished the sweetened milk from my cereal around in my mouth. Now I really needed to catch Justin alone. I chewed on my bottom lip, wondering why fate had made Jerry come down the stairs at that particular moment.

"I heard it was scarier than Two _and_ Three!" Alex shrieked.

"Do they still have to have medical help standing by?" I laughed, placing my bowl in the sink.

"Yeah!" Alex joined my laughter. I decided to keep my eyes open for an opportunity for speak with Justin, but I couldn't let it distract me from Alex.

"Let's go choose some outfits,"

Alex ended up in skinny jeans, a patterned t-shirt, a dark blue vest, her favourite boots, and a bangle of necklaces. Me, I wore ripped straight-leg jeans, and a tank top that made my breasts look good. I slipped on a pair of black, high-heeled boots as Alex looked herself over in the mirror.

"Perfect," she announced.

"_ALEX_!" boomed a voice from across the hall. Alex and I stared at the door in shock and anticipation. Justin thundered through the door, rage painted across his face. A vein in his neck pulsated as he marched over to Alex. "What did you do with my razor?" he demanded, jabbing a finger at her. I watched from Alex's bed as she shrugged indifferently, a small smile playing on her lips.

"How would I know what you did with your razor, nerd?"

"What _you _did with it," he corrected, "and because you always steal my stuff!"

Alex glanced at me, a mocking laugh in her throat. Justin followed her gaze, and saw me sitting on Alex's bed. His eyes widened, a slight blush covering his cheeks. He returned his vision to Alex, narrowing his eyes.

"Where is it, Alex?" he reasoned, an authoritarian note in his tone. Alex sighed, exasperated. She pushed past him, on her way into the bathroom, I assumed. Justin glanced back at me once before following his sister.


	4. Chapter 4 Unbelievable Sights

_A/N: sorry if they are a little OOC, and I think I messed up the rediculous name of the movie, lol. please R&R, 3 _

Alex and I were huddled together on her couch, massive bowls of popcorn and chips in our laps. Unable to go to the theatres to see Night of the Sorority Disaster Party Four, we settled for renting the other three and watching them on Alex's television.

I popped a handful of popcorn in my mouth, and chewed slowly, completely entranced in the plot line of the movie. Alex squeezed my hand in hers, anticipating the part when the killer would come out of nowhere. We screamed in high-toned pitches, even though we knew what was going to happen.

Justin sat in the chair to the right of the couch, looking unimpressed as the killer chased his sorority-girl victims throughout the sorority house.

"This is so stupid," Justin commented, "I mean, why don't they just go out of the house?"

"_Shh_," Alex hissed.

"Oh, and I bet that one is going to trip…" he continued.

"_Shh_," Alex hissed a bit more forcefully, shooting him a look.

As the perky blonde tripped on the screen, Justin whooped with laughter, "Called that!" he shouted.

"_Shut up_!" both Alex and I spat. Alex glared daggers at him, and I tossed a pillow at his chest. He grinned triumphantly as he caught the cushion. He was obviously trying to get even with Alex for hiding his razor, and succeeding.

In the glow of the movie, he locked his eyes with mine. Something tugged at my heart, nearly dragging me towards him. I quickly looked away, feigning annoyance. Justin chuckled quietly.

We watched all three of the films, staying up until well past 2 a.m. My head drooped against Alex's shoulder, my eyelids growing heavy. She let out a yawn, stretching out on the couch. I laid beside her, using her stomach as a head rest. Behind my closed eyes, I heard Justin stand from his place on the chair. His footsteps faltered and then paused. I chanced to open my eyelids just a little, not enough for him to notice that I wasn't sleeping.

He had stopped a few feet from the couch, a blanket in his hand. He stood above Alex and I, a mixed expression on his face. His features twisted in longing, adoring, a bit of sadness and what was that? …agony? He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. He unfolded the blanket and splayed it across us both. Alex wrapped herself up in her half.

"Thanks, Justin…" she mumbled sleepily.

I dared not speak, afraid that he would know I saw the strange air that painted his visage.

The weeks that followed were uneventful. Every now and again I would spy that mask on his face, and pain would bloom in my chest, tightening around my heart and lungs. Alex kept me busy, away from Justin. Not purposefully, I knew. Not once was there any break, any pause in daily life where he and I could speak. When he was around his family, he paid no heed to me, not counting the stares that I caught. We barely spoke, and I grew restless at not hearing his voice.

The nights I spent at my own home were sleepless. Sleep dared not come near me, in fear that I might dream of him and make my suffering worse. I would lay, wrapped up in my sheets, too humid to sleep with anything heavier. Sometimes, Alex would be lying in the guest bed beside me, and we would talk of more things to do throughout our summer. Things such as the beach, the mall, camping, even.

One night, about three weeks later, she asked me about him.

"What ever happened to that guy?" she took a bite out of a slice of Hawaiian pizza.

"What guy?" I raised an eyebrow at her unclear question.

"That guy that you liked? Remember? You asked me for tips..?"

"Oh! Yeah… uhm, well, we haven't really spoken for a while…" I trailed off.

"How come?"

"Not really sure. We haven't had time alone, I guess."

Alex nodded, "Well, then. You'll just have to make some, won't you?"

A chunk of pineapple fell off my slice onto my lap. I stared at it, contemplating her suggestion.

"You are so right, Alex!" I chirped with an enthusiasm that had been missing for a long time.

That night, after Alex had gone back home, I sat down in front of my mirror. I studied the face that stared back at me, and I barely recognized her. The features that I could place as my own were camouflaged by symptoms of sleep deprivation. Dark circles cast deep shadows beneath my blood-shot eyes (which were once a lovely emerald green), my deep chocolate hair was messy and uncombed, and my once full, pink lips were dry and cracked.

I sighed, tugging on my skin with the pads of my fingers, trying to locate my old self. I had to admit, I looked pretty terrible. I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles and then traversed the hall to the kitchen.

Two cucumber slices, one face mask, one pair of tweezers, and a tube of Chapstick later, I started to look like myself. There was still a hint of purple under my eyes, but that was what cover-up was for.

Feeling much more relieved, I crawled into my bed. Thankfully, sleep took me calmly. It enveloped me, like a lovers warm arms, and my dreams were full of his face. Ocean-blue eyes fanned in thick wistful lashes; strong, comforting arms around me. There was no barrier to stop my dreams tonight…

/

_His hand was warm on hers, like a small fire was burning between their palms. He looked down at her, a twinkle in his sapphire orbs. _

"_There's something I want to show you," he told her, a smile capturing his lips. He tugged her gently behind him, squeezing her fingers lightly. Spinning her petite figure in front of him, his palms covered her eyes, allowing no sight to reach them. "No peeking," he warned._

_She waited as he led her along. Her feet were bare, and she felt the sleek, damp grass shift gradually to warm sand. The soft powder caressed her toes, as his skin caressed her face. Finally, he paused and whispered, "Wait here…" and she heard his muted footfalls move ahead of her. Her heart lurched and stopped in her chest, anticipation fluttering in her throat. Her fingers tingled as she waited for his return, obediently keeping her eyes closed. _

_Moments later, she felt his hand wrap around hers and lead her forward. _

"_Okay, you can open your eyes now," he whispered, his voice warm and sweet like honey. When she did as he said, before her laid a massive ocean. It reached out as far as she could see, stained the dark blues, pinks and oranges of the sunset above. But, when she finally noticed what Justin was motioning at, she gasped._

_Hovering slightly above the small, lapping waves, was a carpet. Woven within its tapestry were bold reds and golds, mixed with violets and blues; a strange pattern etched. Tassels hung from its seems, dangling down. _

"_W-what?" she struggled for words as she watched the carpet hover._

_Justin turned to her, a smile stretching his lips. "It's my flying carpet," he said proudly, towing her towards it gently. _

_He stepped on, confident in its strength. Pulling her arm softly, he led her to sit beside him. Her feet were unsure as the fabric beneath her shifted with her movements. Justin looked down at her, grinning, as he grabbed the two front corners of the rug. _

_To say it was amazing would be putting it lightly. _

_They flew across the waters surface, the cold spray gently misting their faces. The wind whipped her hair back, and filled her lungs with the sweet scent of the ocean. She was laughing, and gripping fistfuls of Justin's shirt as he flew in twists around the open water. _

_The moon was dancing across the center of the sea when Justin slowed the pace. They drifted along the surface and she felt like Jasmine, and Justin was her Aladdin. Warmth swelled in her chest as she leaned her head against his broad shoulder._

_She only wished that this dream could be existent, be real…_

_/_


	5. Chapter 5 Shattered

A/N: _The italics are dreams, like in the last chapter, or memories. again, not sure where I'm going with this. Also, I'm terrible at dialogue…. Oh! My first review HURRAH : ) thank you so much for commenting! _

I felt more rested than I had in the last month as I entered the Sub Shop. Mrs. Russo was serving a table of customers while Mr. Russo was busy in the back putting sandwiches together. I tossed Theresa a smile and a wave when she caught my eye. She waved back, then returned to her table. I strolled over to the counter and Jerry came out to greet me.

"Hey, Mr. Russo."

"Good morning, Blair," he said, although it was clearly noon.

"How's the lunch rush?"

"Well," Jerry motioned around the nearly empty restaurant, "It hasn't started yet," he chuckled. "But, Blair.. Alex isn't home right now."

"Yeah, she told me she'd be back soon." I told him, waving my cell phone, "I'll just go wait for her upstairs,"

Jerry shrugged and picked up another order that Theresa passed him.

Up the stairs and into the Russo's living room, I slipped my purse off my shoulder and onto the floor. Then I spotted his form, sprawled out across the sofa.

One arm over his head, his face was calm and relaxed; sleeping. My eyes trailed over his perfect features, absolutely flawless. My feet moved across the carpeted floor towards him. A smile pulled my lips upwards as he shifted to a more comfortable position. Light snores came from deep in his chest.

I leaned against the table in front of the couch, memories of those nights flooding my head. The night he left, and the night he returned. My vision focused across the room, then blurred out.

/

_He sat down beside her, shifting the balance of the couch in his favour. _

"_H-hey," she stuttered at his closeness._

"_Hey, Blair," a warm smile filled his face. "What are you doing down here?"_

"_Not sure, couldn't sleep?" she shrugged, "So, you're leaving tomorrow, huh?"_

"_Yep," he sighed._

_She chanced a look at him, "I hope you have a good time at university.." she told him shyly, although inside she was afraid to let him go. In the silence that followed, her heart beat a terrified rhythm against her chest, and she wrung her fingers against her jeans. Terrified of what she had said, and if he had heard the words behind it. As her eyes drifted, she felt a warmth on the top of her hand._

_She raised her gaze and saw Justin staring at her ardently. The hand that wasn't holding hers raised up and stroked her cheek. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, heat erupting across her face. He tilted his head in her direction, and just like that, his lips captured hers._

_/_

Reality blurred behind my unfocused eyes as I felt the warmth in my memories become an actuality. His hand atop mine, his heat radiated deep into my core.

"Justin," I murmured, awestruck at the sight of his hand on hers.

"Hey," he replied groggily.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," he grinned, "I saw you staring off into space,"

I chuckled nervously, tucking a tuft of hair behind my ear. My dangling earrings quivered as I tilted my head to one side.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, breaking the silence. My breath caught in my throat. Should I tell him?

"Just, um, the day you left…" I answered finally.

Justin nodded, a smile forming as he sat upright. "I've been thinking about that, too, actually."

I leaned towards him instinctively. His smile faded slowly, and he removed his hand from mine. Confusion clouded my mind.

He took on a serious expression, closing his eyes, "Look, Blair,"

As he began, a lump grew in my throat and I was unable to swallow around it. It grew difficult to breathe.

"Blair," He looked into my eyes, a pained look darting across his face, "I like you, Blair, I really do. But, I can't do this. I can't lie to you!" he shouted, then his voice grew soft, wounded, "There are secrets keeping us apart, Blair, and there's nothing I can do about it."

His words hit me and it felt like someone had taken hold of my heart, and was squeezing with all of their might.

"What do you mean?" I stammered, shock taking hold of my insides, "I haven't kept anything from you, Justin, I never have."

"Not you," his voice gave out, merely a whisper. He pointed at his chest in a silent gesture. _Me._

"You? What are you keeping a secret?" I leaned towards him in a desperate motion, "You can tell me, Justin." I pleaded.

He shook his head, " I-I can't, Blair," his fingers kneaded his forehead, "This is bigger than us,"

"Bigger that us? Are you serious?" I demanded, rage taking the place of shock. "Justin, you can tell me anything. I don't care, I won't care!"

"I can't," he repeated, sadness painting the two words that took hold of my heart and ripped it to shreds. My body took over then, my mind shutting down and resetting itself on autopilot. A sob clawed its way out of my throat as I stood up violently from the table on which I sat. Tears blurred my eyes and I was glad my feet knew the way out.

Whimpers and more sobs tumbled from my lips as I stormed down the Russo's stairs, scratching furiously at the stupid tears forming in my eyes and running down my heated cheeks. The urge to scream was nearly irresistible. To scream until I no longer could, until my voice gave out, until I couldn't hear anything else but my own scream ringing in my ears.

I marched out of the Sub Shop, my face flushing as I stormed past Jerry and Theresa without explanation. My feet carried me outside the door, where I ran right into Alex.

"Blair?" her hands found my shoulders, she pushed me upright and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" she demanded, seeing the frustration in my tear-stricken face. I crumpled, another shudder and wrack of sobs running their course. She pulled me against her in a tender embrace, and stroked my hair soothingly until I could breathe again.

It was difficult to believe that two members of the same family could cause me to break down crying and comfort me, all within the same three minutes.


	6. Chapter 6 Love and Magic

_A.N.: Chapter six :) __ If you like, please review._

In two words, Justin Russo had shattered my heart and my dreams. _I can't_. Even thinking the words sent a pang shooting in my chest. After running into Alex, heart bleeding, she took me home. She held me close, rubbing my arm, as I sniffled. She asked me, and the words tumbled from my lips.

I told her.

I told her that I had fallen for her brother.

I had fallen for Justin Russo…

It was then that I realized, as the words escaped. I had fallen in _love_ with him. It wasn't infatuation, or the lust for another kiss. It was something more. I needed to please him, to be with him, and for him to love me back. These thoughts caused my eyes to sting, and the tears to fall down my cheeks again.

Alex watched silently, absorbing my slurred words. My stomach twisted into knots at her hush. I watched her frame stiffen as I told her about his 'secret'. I had a feeling that she knew what it was. I wondered what could possibly be so bad. What was "bigger than us" as Justin had put it.

A headache wound itself into my skull as the tears dried up and I could no longer cry. My eyes stinging and swollen I laid down across my bed. Alex smiled sadly and patted my head.

"You should get some sleep," she told me gently. I nodded. Alex said goodbye and left my room.

I turned onto my back, staring at the ceiling. The sun was still out, it was barely 2 p.m. I felt restless, but still, I drifted off. Dreams blurred behind my closed lids…

/

"_There's so much I want to show you, Blair," came Justin's velvet voice in her ear. She felt herself smile as he helped her off the woven tapestry floating above the grass. Bravery blooming in her chest, she leaned against him before he could turn. His arms wound around her; warm and strong. The hard planes of his chest felt soft and comforting against her cheek. _

_She tilted her face upwards, looking into his azure eyes. He smiled down at her, and his lips looked soft, inviting. Her nerves knotted as she placed her palms on his chest. Standing on her toes to get an extra boost, she captured his lips. _

_Justin pulled her closer, moving his mouth against hers. Moving together, their lips crashed and grazed with passion never before felt by either. His thumb brushed across her jaw back to her ear, tying the knots in Blair's stomach tighter. She nibbled on his lower lip, demanding an entrance, and he obliged hungrily. His tongue explored the depths of her mouth, and her knees grew weak._

_Time ticked on, but as far as the two knew or cared, it had stopped all together. Finally, they parted to come up for breath. His sweet breath bloomed across her skin and a sigh escaped her. A sheepish grin grew across Justin's face and she took his hand, grinning._

"_What else do you want to show me?" she asked as he walked along beside her._

"_Magic,"_

_/_

My eyes opened slowly, fluttering against the bright daylight. Only a few hours had passed since I had fallen asleep. The pounding in my head had ceased, but my eyes were swollen and red. I combed my hair back with my fingers.

A warmth grew in my chest as I looked over my dream. How much I wished that my reverie could happen. With out realizing what I was doing, I rose from my bed and exited my house. I made my way to Waverly Place. The decision had already been made. I didn't care what the terrible secret was, I only wanted to be with Justin.

I marched up to the Russo's living room, determination in every step. I stopped short of the door, hearing Alex's voice. She sounded frustrated.

"Justin!" she whined, "We need to tell her,"

"No." Justin growled.

"We _have_ to. She cares about you so much. She sees past your geekiness, and wants to be with you. And she's my friend, and I think we should tell her,"

"I don't care. I am not dragging her into this,"

"Justin," Alex reasoned, "When we told Harper, she didn't care. She was still-"

"Alex." Justin warned.

"You can't keep this from her,"

"_Alex._ I am not discussing this with you,"

"If you don't tell her, then I will." I could almost hear her cross her arms across her chest. Justin said nothing, obviously considering Alex's proposition and finding truth in every word.

"Justin, you're a wizard. A great wizard, even. It's part of who you are," Alex continued.

_A wizard?_ No way. With magic and wands and spells? No. None of that stuff was real. That stuff belonged in fairytales.

I took a step back from the door, only to hit my heel off a potted plant. A _clank_ echoed into the room, and both Justin and Alex turned towards me. I am sure my face was plastered with shock.

"Blair!" They said together. Alex's voice filled with shock and delight, Justin's with fear and pain. I took another involuntary step backwards. I sputtered on my words. Alex walked to me, grabbing my wrist and yanking me into the room. She shut the door behind us, and pushed me down onto the couch by my shoulders.

Justin's eyebrows were wrenched together, clearly having a panic attack on the inside.

"Calm down," Alex hissed at him. He let out a hard breath, loosening his shoulders. "So, Blair, you probably hear that," she motioned to the door, "and you are probably either freaking out, or you don't believe it,"

I nodded slowly, any intelligible language escaping me. Alex looked pointedly at Justin, who gulped audibly. He tugged at the collar of his t-shirt and sat down beside me. His nervousness shone in his eyes as he placed a hand on mine.

My heart picked up, beating rapidly against my chest.

"Blair, I'm a wizard. We're all wizards,"

His words confirmed my dreams. A mix between understanding and shock bubbled in my stomach. I gripped his calloused hand in mine.

"I don't care, Justin, it won't stop me from being with you."

His jaw went slack and a blush painted his face. Alex giggled from behind us, "There we go! This is how it should be!" I glanced at her, and mouthed _thank you_. She beamed.

"A wizard…" I mumbled. Justin smiled slowly, an idea forming in his head. He stood, pulling me with him.

"Come with me."

Towing me behind him, with Alex laughing back in the living room, he sauntered out onto the terrace.

"Tonight, when it gets dark, I'm going to prove to you that I'm a wizard," he told me.

"You don't need to prove anything to me. I believe you," I assured him, even though the shock hadn't worn off yet.

"But I want to," he smiled an adorably shy smile, giving my fingers a squeeze. He turned my body around, so that I was facing the brick wall of the balcony, instead of out into Waverly Place. His finger pointed at a long tube in the far corner.

"No way…" I gasped, staring at a beautifully woven carpet.


End file.
